Santana's punishment
by lexwrites
Summary: Quinn punishes Santana for fighting.


Mr. Shuester was, as always, late for glee. That gave everyone time to talk. Mercedes was engaged in a conversation with Tina and Mike and Rachel and Finn were beginning to work things out beside them. Puck, Sam and Artie were discussing some video game next to Quinn and Brittany, who were talking about new cheerios routine. Santana was the only one that was quiet and Quinn was actually glad for that; that way she wouldn't get herself in anymore trouble. It was very untypical for the Latina not to talk or insult someone in glee but she knew that it was the best thing to do. She knew that she would be making her already established punishment even worse. And she definitely didn't want that. When it came to real spanking, Quinn was very strict and it was very different from the occasional swat that the Latina got when they were in bed, fooling around.

When Mr. Shuester finally got to the choir room, they all stopped their current actions and listened to the teacher. "Sorry guys, but there won't be a rehearsal today. I have some business that I have to take care of immediately. I'll see you tomorrow, then." With that, everyone emerged from the room, leaving Quinn and Santana to slowly go to the blonde's car. No word was spoken, just like the rest of that day. Quinn never really stopped speaking to her when she did something bad, so it made the Latina fear her punishment even more, if that's possible.

Santana stopped by the passenger side door and just stood there, with no intention of getting in the car.

"Waiting on something?" Quinn said; it was obvious that she was annoyed with Santana, there was no way of hiding it. The brunette didn't offer a response but got in the car and waited on Quinn to start driving. "Seatbelt." Quinn said but didn't get Santana to move. She never put the seatbelt on, and usually Quinn didn't mind, but today she was definitely set on the Latina putting it on. She slapped the brunette's leg, earning a whiny 'ow' from her but getting the desired result and finally starting the car.

The car ride was silent. Santana didn't dare to speak. She went to turn on the radio, as one way of avoiding the boredom, but Quinn slapped her hand away, so she decided not to do anything for the rest of the ride. The blonde parked her car in her mother's garage and swiftly got out of the car, waiting on Santana to do the same. The Latina followed her quickly and went into Quinn's house where she was told to get her shoes off and sit on the armchair in the living room.

When Quinn walked into the room, almost five minutes later with a hairbrush in her hand, she was happy to see that Santana obeyed. At the moment, she was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, her head gently lowered and looking at the floor. Santana new the routine; she wasn't getting the spanking right away. Quinn made her admit what she did every time; she really hated that but knew that every time she got her punishment, it was for valid reasons.

"Santana, please explain to me why we are in this position again. Why are you about to be punished?" The blonde questioned as she positioned herself in front of the Latina, waiting for a response. She crossed her arms in front of her, like she usually did.

"For hitting Rachel at school." She answered in a low, almost hearable voice. She wasn't proud of herself for doing it, which was apparent. She had to confess that the diva in question was slightly fun when they weren't in school, even though she wasn't too happy when Brittany pleaded her to hang out with them. And she even admitted that she loved her company once, but, of course, denied it the day after, when she was completely sober.

Seeing that she Santana wouldn't say anything else, Quinn spoke. "Look at me." She said, causing the Latina to raise her head because of her stern voice. "We've been over this. What did I say about fighting, Santana?" The brunette tensed at the use of her full name; Quinn only called her that when she was in trouble but usually shortened it when they were discussing the punishment.

"That it is unacceptable and not to do it." Santana answered, maintaining her quiet voice. Quinn didn't want to drag things on anymore; she saw that the Latina wasn't really up to talking about it. Generally, Quinn would lecture Santana a good amount of time but neither she, nor Santana, really needed it right now. Like she said, they've already been through it once.

"That's right." She said as she sat on the couch, still holding the hairbrush. "Come here." Santana obeyed and was in front of the blonde girl soon. "Take your pants off." Quinn said as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position.

"Quinn, wh-" She started, only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"No, Santana, of course you will not be getting a warm up." She stated the obvious, sternly. "Now, take your pants off. I won't tell you again." She continued, successfully managing to get the Latina out of her pants. She quickly took Santana by her arm and led her to the spot over her lap; she knew very well that the brunette wouldn't do it herself if she let her. She lowered her panties when the Latina was in the position for spanking.

She made a small pause before she delivered the first smack to the Latina's, now bare, bottom. She felt the girl flinch but continued spanking. The swats began to be harder and Santana couldn't help but squirm on Quinn's lap. She kicked her legs up and the blonde quickly hit the back of her thigh and got a loud shriek but gaining the desired result of Santana putting her legs down again. It wasn't strange to Quinn that Santana didn't take any kind of spanking very well; she wasn't as badass as she wanted everyone at school to think when she was receiving her punishment. Slowly, a tear escaped from her eye and, before she knew it, she was crying and begging Quinn to stop. "Pleea- ah! Quinn, please!" She yelled, but that didn't do anything to stop the blonde from repeating the swats over and over again. "Ah! Fuck!" She swore and immediately regretted it. Weirdly, Quinn stopped and pulled the girl off of her lap. She got up and prepared herself to go upstairs.

"Get over the arm of the couch." She said in a low voice, that clearly left no space for arguments but the Latina still tried.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, please…"

"I expect you to be where I told you when I get back here." She said, not even looking at Santana, who knew well where this was going. And she hated it; she hated herself for swearing at the time when she clearly shouldn't have. Now, she was going to have even sorer butt than she expected when they came in the house. She wasn't going to be able to sit for at least two days after Quinn was finished with her.

Several moments later, she hesitantly laid over the arm of the couch, waiting on Quinn to come into the room again. She just wanted this thing to finish soon, the anticipation didn't do any good to her. Quinn got into the room again a couple of minutes later, holding a leather strap; exactly what the Latina was expecting.

"I wasn't going to use it today but you know that cursing is not allowed, Santana." She said and saw the brunette nod her head against the couch cushion. She approached the couch and stood there for a moment before speaking again. "I want you to count these." She said as she connected the strap with the girl's butt. She waited for a response.

"One!" Santana yelled, letting out a loud cry after it; she really hated the strap. It stung and Quinn wasn't a fan of spanking softly. A few seconds later there was another smack, causing the Latina to jump up from her position after yelling out the second number. She was pushed back in her position and was crying even more now.

"Don't move again." Quinn warned as she brought the strap down again.

"Three!" Santana said a little quieter than the first two times, not being able to stop herself from squirming in her position. She didn't know if she could take it anymore but decided not to object when she felt another hard swat on her bottom. "Four!" She shouted immediately after the strap was once again brought to her backside. When the fifth swat was brought, the Latina tried really hard to stay in position and managed it but the hard effort was ruined when she, once again, hopped up, her hands momentarily flew to her butt, truing to rub the sting away with no success.

The already frustrated blonde instantly put the strap in her left hand while slapping Santana's bottom with her right one five times before positioning her again. The Latina wasn't really good at staying in her position; it was something that annoyed the hell out of Quinn. But she didn't need to say a word for Santana to know she got herself bonus smacks.

Santana continued her crying, sobbing and yelling out the numbers of swats all through the nine swats she got. Her hands were crumpling the couch cushion and she was trying her best to stay on the couch. She started crying even louder when Quinn stopped.

The blonde let her cry herself out over the arm of the couch.

"Quinn?" The Latina started, waiting for an answer from the blonde, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hm?" The blonde asked, not really wanting to talk too much.

"Can I get up now?" Santana asked when she got herself to do it. The sting was still there and she was now absolutely sure that it will stay that way for at least rest of the week. Unfortunately for her, she had to go to school during those days and endure the pain from connecting her butt with uncomfortable chairs.

She soon got the positive reply and jumped up, right into Quinn's arms, crying even louder and sobbing in the blonde's tight embrace. Quinn hated that she had to punish the girl; she never wanted to do it. But the Latina had to learn a lesson somehow. She was sure now that the brunette probably won't lay a hand on anyone in near future. She held the girl for a few minutes before stepping away. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" She asked, putting the girl's hands into hers.

"Ap… apologize." The Latina managed to slip in between her sobs. She, again, threw herself into Quinn's arms, not being able to just stand there and rub her butt; Quinn didn't allow rubbing.

"Alright…" She said as she sat down on the couch again and held Santana in her lap. "You mentioned something about a party tonight?"

"Yeah, Puck's mom is out of town."

"I'm not going but you can, as long as you're back until midnight." Quinn uttered, determinately. Usually, Santana got back when she wanted or when Quinn succeeded in convincing her to go earlier. But tonight she wasn't going to let the Latina get away with just spanking; this hadn't been the first time that they discussed fighting and she thought about not letting her go at all but decided that it would be too cruel.

"Can't we make that one?" Santana pouted even though she knew that nothing was going to convince the blonde to change her mind now.

"Absolutely not."


End file.
